


Strictly Business

by ourangcat



Category: bluesey - Fandom, the raven cycle
Genre: F/M, The Raven Cycle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourangcat/pseuds/ourangcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue has to sculpt someones face for her final in ceramics. She chooses Gansey.<br/>Pure fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strictly Business

Blues final project in ceramics was to sculpt a friend or family member. While there was an abundant number of women living in 300 Fox Way for Blue to sculpt, she had another person in mind. So, when she got home from school she walked up to the phone/cat/sewing room and dialed his number.  
“Hi?” Gansey’s voice came through the other line. Blue smiled slightly at the sound of his voice but caught herself before it spread too far.  
“Hello. Before I say anything else this is a strictly business phone call.” Blue heard Gansey stand up from wherever he was sitting and walk into another room.  
“Strictly business? What kind of business?”  
“The school sort.”  
“Hmm sounds interesting.”  
“Yes. I need to sculpt somebody for my final in ceramics and I was wondering if you would sit for me?” Blue got it all out in a rush before she chickened out. There was a pause on Gansey’s end of the line and for a remarkable moment Blue was sure he was going to say no.  
“Well, sure Jane. When would work for you?” Gansey finally replied.  
“You choose. I’m the one imposing.”  
“How about tomorrow after school? I’m free then. Adam and Ronan should be off at the Barns doing who knows what then as well.”  
“Perfect.” And she hung up.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
After Blue hung up, Gansey felt restless. It was amazing to him that she had called him of all people to sculpt. If felt like he was going behind everyone’s back saying yes but he could literally not refuse the tone of her voice. The fact that she had asked him felt like more of a confession than any words could have.  
He lost the rest of the day to studying and doing homework. The next morning he picked out what he was wearing carefully. His uniform was obviously going to be worn but he made sure his chinos were free of stains and that his shirt collar laid flat against his raven sweater. This too felt like a confession, him trying to look as nice as possible at the promise of seeing Blue after school.  
The day dragged on and on, and finally after last period he drove to Monmouth to await Blue’s arrival. He didn’t understand why he felt so nervous, he and Blue had been alone together plenty of times. But this felt like More and his chest was near bursting. He watched out his window as Blue rode her bike to the side of the building and struggled with the box she had tied to the back. From his view he saw a chunk of clay and sculpting tools residing in the box. Before he could think to go help her, she was already entering the building and climbing the stairs noisily.  
Blue kicked the door a few times instead of knocking and Gansey rushed to open the door. And there she was, her unruly hair pinned to her head by random pins and clips, several shredded dresses laid on top of each other. She had a benevolent smile on her face as he opened the door.  
“Mind moving out of the way so I can come in?” Blue asked.  
Gansey cleared his throat and moved to the side. “Yes, sorry about that Jane. Can I take your box?”  
“Clearly I have that handled, thank you.” She walked passed him and dumped her loot on the pool table that was hardly ever used. She turned to look at him, a different look filtering across her face before Gansey had a chance to interpret it. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”  
Gansey thought her question referred to more than just the sculpting but he answered it as if that was all it was. “Yes, perfectly. Just tell me what to do and I’ll do it.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Blue wasn’t sure where to start. Her chunk of clay lay on top of some newspaper covering the pool table. Gansey was sitting in a stool across from her and his stare was making her feel uncomfortable.  
“Can you stop staring at me?” Blue said after several minutes of intently gazing at the clay. Gansey started at the sound of her voice.  
“Oh sorry Jane, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. Can I read or something? Or should I just sit here?” She waved a hand and Gansey got up to retrieve a book from one of the thousands of piles in the loft. That was one of the things that Blue loved most about Monmouth Manufacturing. The overabundance of books thrown in haphazard piles forever endeared her to Gansey. After retrieving a book Gansey re-situated himself in his chair. After several minutes of intently studying her clay, Blue began to sculpt.  
It was harder than she thought, sculpting someone else’s face. She was good at teapots and mugs, but a real living human was going to be impossible to etch into the clay. She had to keep glancing up at Gansey as she went along, to make sure she wasn't screwing anything up. Every time she looked up she saw him quickly look back down at his book. The fact that he was watching her was almost too much.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Gansey couldn’t concentrate on reading. He wanted to be watching Blue at work, he wanted to see how she made his face out of a lump of grey clay. It wasn’t a conceited sort of want, he wanted to see how Blue’s face changed as she worked. He wanted to see how her eyebrows hitched as she concentrated, the way her she bite the inside of her mouth as she sculpted.  
“Gansey?” She asked after an hour of silent work.  
“Yeah?”  
She hesitated before asking, “Do you think you could put on your glasses?” She saw his look although he wasn’t sure what his face did. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to… It would just make a more interesting sculpture.”  
“No that’s fine. My face isn’t interesting enough as is?” He joked as he walked over to his desk to get his glasses. He heard her laugh, a short Ha Ha.  
“No your face is just fine. Just fine.” It felt like more of a compliment than he had ever received. His smile spread across his whole face as he sat back down.  
“When do I get to see what you’ve done with my face?” The stool he was sitting on was making his butt go numb.  
“Probably never at the rate this is going. Sculpting a face is much harder than my teacher made it look.” She looked frustrated as she stared at her work. “Just give me another hour. Hopefully I’ll be done by then.” She smiled at Gansey as she said it, like it was a private joke, and Gansey was caught.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Blue was starting to get tired, and the more tired she got, the angrier she got. The sculpture was not looking anything like she wanted it to. It looked like Gansey but not like Gansey. It looked like the Aglionby Gansey, not the Gansey who picked her up in the middle of the night. She couldn’t figure out how to get the quirk in his mouth right or the way his glasses seemed to float on his nose. She was angry that she was even worried about these things.  
After the promised hour, she sighed and put down her tool. She was resigned to the fact that she was never going to get the sculpture perfect and she was going to keep what she had already done. Gansey noticed her putting down her tools and stood up.  
“Can I see your masterpiece now?” He had this smile on his face that killed her.  
“Yeah, sure. I don’t think I’ll get it any better with your strange face.” It was a joke, obviously. His face wasn’t strange, it was perfect. She mentally kicked herself for thinking it.  
He came around the side of the pool table and stood near her. He smelled like mint. She heard him take a deep breath. “Whoa, Blue. That’s amazing! You made my strange face look quite nice. Are you sure I really look like that?” Blue choked out a laugh.  
“Yes, Gansey. That’s your strange face. Well, your Aglionby face. Your President Cellphone face.”  
“President Cellphone? What?”  
“Never mind! I’m going to use your bathroom now. I mean if I can find it behind your fridge. Have you ever considered how unsanitary that is?” Blue said as she walked towards the kitchen/bathroom/laundry room. Gansey laughed as she shut the door.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Gansey was really impressed by what Blue had done with his face. It was different than looking at himself in a mirror for some reason. It was like seeing his face from someone else’s perspective. And seeing his face from Blue’s perspective was a gift.  
While she was in the bathroom, he walked over and collapsed onto his bed. He was suddenly extremely tired. Who knew that sitting for a sculpture would take so much out of him. He took his glasses off and put them on the side table and closed his eyes.  
He heard the door to the bathroom open but before he could sit up, Blue crashed onto the bed besides him. His heart nearly stopped. She smelled slightly like flowers and vanilla and something distinctly Blue.  
“Did sitting still for two hours make you tired?” She joked but her voice was soft.  
“I’ve never been more awake.” He said and she punched him on the shoulder.  
“That was terrible cheesy. Like, I don’t think I’ve ever heard a line that cheesy spoken out loud.” Gansey mentally kicked himself as Blue laughed, high and free. He loved her laugh. Before he could stop himself, he reached over and tangled a hand in her cropped hair. Her hand rested upon his chest and he was sure he could feel her heart beating erratically in his chest.  
“Gansey,” She warned and he nodded. He would have killed to kiss her, just to once feel how her lips would feel pressed up against his. But her kiss could kill and he couldn’t risk that. So instead she pressed her head to his chest and he lay his check in her hair, and they just laid there content to listen to each other breathing.  
They must have dozed off at one point. Gansey woke up with Blue’s hair in his mouth and her head still firmly pressed to his chest. The feeling of her breathing against him caused his breath to get caught in his throat. He allowed himself to think it. He allowed himself to admit that he really liked her. Maybe even loved her. And that was a lot.  
She stirred against his chest and Gansey shook her shoulder to wake her. She bolted upright and Gansey laughed as he noticed the imprint of his shirt on the side of Blue’s face.  
She glared at him but it wasn’t fierce. “What time is it?”  
“It’s six. Do you need to go?” He didn’t want her to go, but Ronan and Adam would probably be back soon and the way they both looked would seem incredibly incriminating.  
She sighed. “Yes, I think so. Do you think you could give me a ride back in the Pig? So I don’t drop your face on my way home?”  
He said of course and drove her home and for the whole rest of the night he felt like there wasn’t a whole in his chest, he felt complete for the first time in a long while.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“How’d your teacher like the sculpture of my face?” Gansey’s voice came through the phone slightly muffled.  
“I got an A. Thank you for letting me use your face as my model.”  
“Anytime, Jane. I would be glad to do it again.”


End file.
